BowieQuest/2015 revision
Watch out! This article is OUTDATED. None of its concepts are canon to the current BowieQuest, and its only reason for existing to show how it holds up against the latest revision. Some information was changed to make it more presentable for modern times, likely as a result of outdated information or removed templates. ---- BowieQuest α, also known as BowieQuest Alpha, is a platformer combat title for the Nintendo 3DS system developed by Fandraxonian Enterprises. It is the first game of the rebooted franchise, followed by a movie and Undead BowieQuest. Unlike the previous franchise incarnation's first game, it follows rather simple gameplay and plot, basically having enough content to satisfy younger players. Plot The plot will consist of eight, not very well detailed chapters, with their unexplored bits and pieces to be uncovered in the movie. 'Chapter ١' A crimson colored bear known as Malvio wakes up and storms her way through a town in anger, destroying a pair of large metal hands that threaten her. Eventually she found herself stomping her way through the Messy Swamp and into Bowie whom she fights. She succeeds and lays Bowie down to rest, evilly chuckling. She continues on to a Rose Garden to collect something important. Bowie wakes up in the Dragon Paradise alongside his friends, celebrating the Stitch Festival, an event that celebrates the meaning of teddy bears, which could not be heard over the shouting of the teddy bears. In the distance, a brown monkey watches from the shadows, angered by the noise and actions, and decides to use this opportunity to "Release Plan A". Seconds later, he heads over to the tall mountain nearby and gets to the very center, revealing his base. He then opens up a machine and fires it, sucking up cotton from outside, however failing due to the lack of power. Rather annoyed, he sits in thought, coming up with the idea of stripping Bowie of his fur to power the machine, as his fur is said to be "legendary" by others. Bowie and the others were still cheering when the monkey descends from above and knocks Bowie away, about to cut him open with a sharp knife. In the midst of the monkey's beforehand mocking, Bowie's son Ashe knocks away the foe and kicks him brutally. He stands up straight immediately, revealing himself as "Lord Endal", and proceeds to tell of his purpose there. Bowie refuses to listen to his "nonsense" and immediately runs away, signifying the others to follow. Endal responds to this by creating a shower of acid rain, forcing Bowie's daughter Windi to retreat into sewers and the others to run away as fast as possible. 'Chapter ٢' Bowie heads to the Chocolate Falls as his form of retreat and climbs them as fast as he possibly can, not stopping for the others and pointing to them what directions to take. Occasionally, Bowie is stopped by "Savast", who mocks him for bothering to process, and fires bombs at the bear to take him out. Bowie dodges the bombs and continues climbing the falls, not wanting to get hit at all. Ashe, taking Bowie's word, takes shelter in a cave, immediately engaging in battle with a statue that guards the entrance to the cave. The blue bear just barely destroys it and gets away with it alive, running deep into the cave. Along the way, he comes across Dryle, who happily helps Ashe get to the Mechanical Grotto by opening a path to an underwater fortress. Flare tries to find Windi, but is attacked by Savast, who lays a bomb and explodes it in Flare's face, launching her into a factory. The pink bear throws off the debris, angered, but calms down once she realizes the factory is a safe place. She pokes around the factory, eventually getting herself into a sock and sent down into the streets of the city that the factory is located in, known as the Steam Streets. Windi in the meanwhile explores the Sewer Maze, eventually coming across and slaying the Sewer Trasher, who intends to make exploring the sewers impossible. She eventually crawls out of a hole and sees Sabeuxo walking by, forcing her to duck out of sight. She comes back out and takes a deep breath, only to want to spew it out because the area she's in now is absolutely filthy. Out of fright, she explores the Abandoned Shipyard. 'Chapter ٣' Bowie escapes Savast's traps by jumping aboard her ship, then launching himself onto some platforms suspended in mid air. The bear crosses the platforms, constantly dodging attacks from Savast and eventually Endal, who cross paths. At the end, Bowie quickly discusses with Oscargen, who barely escaped the clutches of Endal, to hand him a hoverboard. Bowie battles Endal and successfully knocks him out of the sky, allowing the bear to move on forward. Ashe descends down the fortress and avoids the main traps set out throughout it, such as spikes. He rushes through the place, using his water powers to bounce around and navigate easily. Eventually, he finds and descends into a prison. Flare runs throughout the streets, taking down a false, mechanical Ifrit and leaping through to find Windi. After much searching Flare still couldn't find her, making her burst into tears. A shadow of a creature nearby speaks to Flare to run away and never listen to him, as he may be soon antagonize her. In fear, Flare runs away, straight into a volcanic pass. Windi looks around the Abandoned Shipyard for her mother, Flare, scared by what's happening and is filled with many frights and nervous feelings. She climbs garbage hill after garbage hill, eventually coming across Endal, running away from him even though the villain doesn't notice her. She clumsily falls into the Vanilla River, looking ahead and seeing it as an entrance to Mechanical Grotto, which Bowie said was her "destination"... Sabeuxo wakes up from a rest he took in the Lightning Palace, woken up immediately by the Demon Viper, a dangerous animal let loose by Endal to destroy him. The yellow bear wields his thunder arrows and fights the beast, in the midst of the battle receiving a communication from Endal telling him to meet in the Cyber Metropolis. Without any questions, Sabeuxo teleports to the Metropolis, where Endal tells him to collect three Silver Dollars and hand them to him, then the monkey will "stop tracking him down with monsters". Sabeuxo does what he is told and heads off into the Gravity Maze, his next destination. Dryle sits in his home, thinking about a new day in the mines when a window of his house shatters and mail flies in. Noticing immediately, Dryle picks up the mail and reads Meet me in the mines around an hour from now. - Anonymous. He feels skeptic whether or not he would be safe, but he decides to head off to the mines. About an hour later, he comes across a small bear who holds an innocent bear against the wall, only going to release him if Dryle becomes his servant. Refusing, Dryle engages battle with the small bear and emerges victorious. Both Dryle and the rescued bear travel along the Magma Rails, escaping the dangerous Knuckle Basilisk beast and heading down the Desert Shaft, followed by a green bear eventually. 'Chapter ٤' Bowie's board runs out of air and he crashes into the Deserted City, where he sees Sabeuxo. The two argue over who matters more to defeat Endal and have a small fight, Sabeuxo emerging victorious and mocking Bowie for "not making an effort". The bear, angered, chases his brother further into the city, eventually coming across "Rockus", allowing Sabeuxo to escape. After the giant was defeated, the green bear heads down the Desert Shaft, whom he meets Dryle, who gives him advice for some later areas of the game. Ashe rampages throughout the prison, finding and following Bowie, but not before taking down an army of jailbreakers. Upon defeating them, he finds and tags along with Bowie. Flare, still wiping tears away from an earlier experience, explores the Volcanic Pass, at one point coming across the Gear Tyrant, a creature who grinds fluffy ones like her into dust. After a narrow defeat, she climbs up some cliffs, followed immediately by Savast. Windi fights the current of the river, avoiding bombings from Savast, who patrols the skies. Windi manages to cross the platforms safely and finds Thomas, who gives her a confused look and awkward silence, watching as she runs away into a nearby cavern. He then mutters "Eventually". Sabeuxo in the meanwhile explores the Gravity Maze, finding Endal, who is still clenching the three Silver Dollars. The monkey grins at the surprised yellow bear, proceeding to tell him that the dollars were needed in his evil plan. To prevent Sabeuxo from escaping, Endal attacks him, only to be defeated and betrayed by the bear. 'Chapter ٥' Bowie descends into an abandoned prison, whom he finds Ashe, who tags along with him. The two cross the prison together, eventually coming across Endal and Savast, who are fighting over politics. The two bears take advantage and sneak attack them, attacking their backs. The monkeys notice immediately and chase the two bears into two different areas, Bowie going into the Magma Chains system and Ashe ascending through a hole in the ceiling leading to a Golden City. Taking a deep breath, Windi explores the Dino Cave, looking for Flare and any signs of other bears, only to come across Thomas again, who seemed to have teleported. Thomas attacks her immediately, wanting to take her down, only to be taken down easily and abandoned, leaving him confused again. Sabeuxo races out of the maze, followed by Endal who attempts to shoot him down and murder him on the spot. The bear races through the acidic plains hoping to drench the monkey in the acid and kill him once and for all, but fails and Endal continues to chase him. As an escape, Sabeuxo takes a train and hopes to get closer to Endal's hideout. Without much time to waste, Dryle continues walking forward, spotting Savast, but cannot catch her, forcing himself to take a bypassing train, followed by the rescued bear from earlier. After much exhaustion, they come across Sabeuxo, whom they fight because of his refusal to help them find Savast. Sabeuxo emerges victorious, but manages to tell Dryle of his wrongdoing fighting him and what he should be doing: stopping Endal. Dryle is confused, but jumps down a desert shaft, followed by Sabeuxo and the rescued bear, who later reveals herself to be Exaine. 'Chapter ٦' Bowie starts off battling "Flo", emerging victorious and escaping a large surge of lava that was sent as a final attack. Fortunately the green bear escapes and skids through the Magma Chains safely, meeting up with Sabuexo again. After another small battle, Sabeuxo again wins and prepares to kill Bowie for his weak combat capabilities when he is stopped by Dryle, who battles Sabeuxo a second time and takes over, forcing the yellow bear to retreat. Bowie and Dryle talk for a bit before heading into the Mechanical Grotto to find and stop Endal's plans. Ashe rushes throughout the golden city, escaping booby traps and enemies, eventually taking down Goldano, who is defeated rather easily. Savast attempts to attack Ashe from above, forcing the blue bear to climb the mountain into the Mechanical Grotto. Flare escapes Savast easily, firing her weapons back at her, deflating her airship and sending her towards the ground. Atop the Dry, Dry Crater they stand on, they battle, Flare emerging victorious and descending the crater into the Mechanical Grotto, angering Savast and making her swear revenge. Windi manages to find the Mechanical Grotto, but Savast stops her from proceeding and traps her into a device, sending her into the Internet. Windi manages to fight her way through the Internet, deleting a virus intended to destroy her, and breaking through the device into a random point of the grotto. She decides to continue on forth, noticing Bowie's voice echoing throughout the cavern. Sabeuxo descends the Killer Descent, stopping a psychic bear known as Elvinia who tries to stop him in his tracks and hand him over to Endal. Despite her efforts, Sabeuxo escapes and falls to the grotto, racing to the end realizing this was Endal's headquarters, the monkey following close behind. Dryle falls through the shaft safely, then going through a pyramid like area with many mysterious symbols written on the walls. Exaine tries to forewarn the orange bear of what will happen next, but Savast attacks and kidnapping her, angering Dryle and forcing him to chase her through the pyramid and unknowingly into Endal's hideout, finding Bowie not long later. Much, much later on from the previous part of her story, Malvio finds the Silver Rose, which she equips and uses to track Bowie's location. She is determined to stop him, she does not know why but views him as a bad person for attacking someone as "stable as her". Tracking Bowie, she flies through a temple and descends to the planet's mantle, eventually rising out to Bowie's location after much trial and error doing so. 'Chapter ٧' Bowie skids, slides, and makes his way through the crazy cave of the crazy monkey, eventually coming face to face with his foe at the end. Endal reveals his plans to take Bowie's fur, and immediately scrapes off some of Bowie's fur, dropping it into the machine. By the time he does this, the other bears (barring Malvio) catch up and prepare to fight Endal, who decides to test his machine on them. Bowie easily defeats Endal's machine, causing the bears to go into a victory cheer. Flare and Windi reunite, Bowie gives an overconfident look at Sabeuxo, who only frowns, and Dryle and Ashe just sit there looking confused but happy the war is over. Despite their victory and thoughts that it all ended, Malvio sneaks up and takes the machine and forms it into an exoskeleton for herself, taking it upon her. She proceeds to fight Bowie again, wanting to skin him of his fur, but fails and Bowie defeats her successfully, slicing off her head in the process. Sudden shock from Bowie's friends began going about, Endal taking advantage of the situation and telling them that Bowie is secretly a murderer, the evidence being having one of the same species' killed by him. In anger, Sabeuxo chases Bowie, the other bears and Endal following suit. Bowie escapes the grotto quickly in panic and frustration, the monkey himself going back to the lair and taking Malvio, laughing evilly in the process. He then proceeds to work on her to turn her into a mindless victim for him... 'Chapter ٨' Bowie slides down the mountain, encountered by a strange, floating battery who forces the other bears away. Bowie sees it as someone who is trying to protect him, and asks for help. It "accepts" Bowie's request, and upon Bowie touching its side, the bear falls down and the mechanical monster laughs. It takes over Bowie's body and chases after the others, showing "the aggressive side". In shock, anger and fear, Sabeuxo engages in battle with "Bowie", emerging victorious. However, as soon as the battle ended, the skies grew a crimson color and a mechanized crimson bear, followed by a mechanized green bear, float up in the air, surrounding Endal who has "succeeeded with Plan B". Sabeuxo questions himself and wonders about the errors he has done...he has weakened Bowie in his adventure and has been wrong with just chasing Endal. In shock, Sabeuxo bends down to the ground and whimpers, thinking about how much he has brought to this world wrongly. He had his brother mechanized. He did not protect him. He only opposed him. It's all his fault...Bowie slicing off Malvio's head was an accident... To be continued... Gameplay Gameplay is a mixture of open exploration and combat. All the teddy bears explore a huge world, composed of different landscapes and environments, to reach Endal's base and stop his plans, whilst completing sidequests along the way. Whilst exploring, the bears can pick up treasures that can be viewed later and can also play minigames. The world has ten different locations, each one unique and odd looking, which is to be expected on a weird planet. All areas are exploration mazes that are only completed by finding the boss, defeating it and finding the way out of the maze to the next world. Previous worlds can be visited by simply walking back through them, or by asking Oscargen to teleport you. All teddy bears have different styles of gameplay, while they're all revolving around the same basis they all differ slightly. |Gameplay differences}} Characters Playable There are seven playable characters in the game, each with their own element and weakness. All teddy bears have a Teddy Power, a very strong move that helps in critical situations. Everyone has their advantages and disadvantages, choose your characters wisely. *Power based characters can hit very hard with their attacks, guaranteed to knock out low health foes. *Defense based characters take hits very easily and prove useful as tanks. *Speed based characters obviously run very fast and are nimble and strong. *Weight based characters can create impacts when they land on the ground that can stun and perhaps defeat enemies, and have better chances of breaking things with their own bodies. *Acceleration based characaters take a shorter amount of time to speed up. *Health based characters have a lot of health and can be tough to beat up, especially with high amounts of items that can be used to heal. *Accuracy based characters hit often with their attacks, sometimes having their attacks actually aim at the opponent. NPCs Worlds Items Bosses Gallery Snapshot_20150315 (2).PNG|Concept art for the Final level. Trivia *This is the first incarnation of the BowieQuest series to kill off an important character, not counting Endal. **Surprisingly, it was Bowie that was killed off, alongside another main character, Malvio. Category:Subpages